star galactic : Andross's return
by spyro zeta
Summary: are involved in this story, all the characters of different game consoles, nintendo, play station, sega
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

dracon planet, third planet otaron system, formerly known as aparoid system, a ship of settlers came to the system, a crystal shot destroyed the core of the planet and causing it to be rebuilt, the ship landed on the planet, when the gate opened of the spacecraft, a creature came out, a reptile, scales bright with horns, a draconian, intelligent creatures, and enough technology to build cities in two days, and that was all down draconian ship and began to work, the days passed and the world was full of life, the planet was guided by the masters of fire, earth, thunder and ice, everyone on the planet were happy, and more with Prince guiding them with wisdom and power, the prince was known as the master of the four elements, all lived in peace and happiness, but that happiness was interrupted, a ship coming down from heaven, an evil aura is felt in the air, the domino terror draconian, were afraid, when a figure came out of space, the image of evil, the evil Andross and his army appeared, and attacked the cities of draconian elementary teachers fought with all his might, and the draconian army fought mercilessly against the enemy, but all in bathroom, Andross defeated the army and navy, using his great power revived Andross all enemies of the prince, the hechiero Riptor, the evil network, general ape gaul, the master of shadows the evil Malefor, Andross gave each an army and spacecraft, the prince wounded, down to sub terreaneo temple, inside was a spaceship, he came up and took off, the enemy ships out in pursuit of the prince, many ships left few escaped into space, the ship Prince aimlessly entered into hyperspace, leaving a system not known for the draconian Lylat system, this is where this story begins space adventures.

Star Fox, Zelda, Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, AND THE LEGEND OF SPYRO.

IN

STAR GALAXY: THE RETURN OF Andross

Mission 1: Star Dragon, the adventure begins

cornelia, central base of Interpol, 1:45 p.m.

cornelia generals were in an important meeting, to create a new team, Admiral pepper, suggesting was a large number of people for directing the team again, when a soldier came saying that an unidentified ship was entering the admosfera of planet, was our friend, who was, well not to speak, with technical difficulties.

?: Kig, status report

kig, was the ship's android, was a kind of floating ball, and spoke very refined

Kig: Sir, the temperature is rising much, the helmet will not last

?: Thanks for telling me

meanwhile in Cornelia, General peppy here, former member of the Star Fox team, sent three ships to inbestigar, the Sky Bunny piloted by Lucy Hare, daughter of General peppy here, the Cat's Paw 2 piloted by Katt Monroe, and Greenie 2 piloted by Bill Grey, the ship of our hero entered the planet without problems.

?: Kig, looking for a place to land

Kig: Sir, there are many people, but there is a space port not far from here.

?: Very good

Kig: Sir, the radar detected three ships approaching

?: That thing?, Up defenses

Kig: immediately sir

the ship was prepared incase of an attack, the fighters were approaching at high speed, katt was the squad leader

Katt: Katt talks monroe, chief of squadron, unidentified vessel, identify yourself at this moment

?: Here the galactic fenix, I come in peace

Bill: I do not believe you hear, destroy that ship

Lucy: expected bill, and why are you here?

?: Looking for Fox McCloud

They were surprised to hear that name, Admiral pepper, spoke to the ship and told to land at the port of departure, also ordered katt, lucy, and bill to escort the ship to port.

Katt: But sir, is an unknown, dangerous quisas

?: Hey, I'm not dangerous, maybe cute, but not dangerous

Bill: is believed

Pepper: already heard, katt Bring him

Katt: Admiral then, you follow

the galatic fenix, escorted by three ships now bound to the spaceport, the whole city was shocked to see a ship flying over the city, when they reached the landing, a group of armed soldiers waited to land the ship, when he landed was opened gate, and our friend left the ship a little sick, was taken to the admiral pepper.

Pepper: what's your name?

?: My name is spyro pendragon, prince of dracon

Pepper: OK, spyro pendragon, brings you cornelia

Spyro: fox maccloud

Pepper: you want to?

Spyro: Andross ... ... this ... in my world ...

Pepper: impossible!

Spyro: galactic record ...

with that spyro fainted, was taken to the emergency room where he had heart surgery, kig I give the doctors an implant, a very rare crystal, istalaron him in the chest, then put in an induced coma spyro, while General peppy, lucy, katt and bill, review the galactic fenix, and found the register, when activated the viewer, saw what spyro said, Andross was destroying everything on their planet, Admiral pepper called for an emergency meeting, while in hospital woke spyro induced coma, doctors were surprised to see the rapides where the dragon had healed completely and decided to discharge him immediately, spyro got up, but could not find her clothes, what he found was a combat uniform, a sleeveless green shirt, a red jacket with blue, black combat gloves with purple, a light brown pants, a pair of knee pads that covered his legs to his feet BACE, a white belt that had an integrated weapon blaster pistol with lacer and very modern look, a pair of red shoes with blue, also a kind of viewer that one was coming down on the side as a comonicador, plus a minicomputer which was used as a bracelet on his left hand, when I finish spyro of vestirce, left the avitacion, and met kig and this led him to the galactic fenix hangar where avian repaired, peppy here said that spyro was chosen as the new commander of the new team, star dragon, Spyro very surprised, and also changed its name to spyro zeta.

office to peppy here, four hours later:

SpyroZ: Thanks for trusting my general

Peppy: It was nothing, now commander saw the video, and that's why I named commander, and we'll help curb adross

SpyroZ: but what happened with Fox?

Peppy: I knew I would wonder, the Star Fox team and disappeared long ago

SpyroZ: but how?

Peppy: After defeating the anglar empire, fox and the others returned here, but the major part of the credit will take the Star Wolf team, and among them was someone I consider like a sister and a daughter

SpyroZ: who was it?

Peppy: krystal the blue fox, all treated her as a traitor to Star Fox, and one day she escaped and never returned here

peppy, spyro showed a photograph

SpyroZ: the mustache are you?

Peppy: yes, he is falco lombari, Slippy Toad, and

SpyroZ: do not tell me, which is behind you is krystal truth?, Fence is beautiful

Peppy: mhh good also need to find it

SpyroZ: I do that!?

Peppy: first, I need you to take lucy, Katt and Bill, the planet katina

SpyroZ: For general?

Peppy: they have to deal with a problem, and I will send you after his members of Star Wolf, Krystal came out with one of them, Caroso panther, is a petulant and I doubt you have problems, but more importantly, they will be prosecuted and I need you to bring all members of Star Wolf, and information on the whereabouts get krystal

SpyroZ: well I think, I can

Peppy: if you do, you Interpol's fees for your service,

SpyroZ: OK, when I leave?

Peppy: immediately, but first we go to the hangar, I have something that will help

spyro peppy followed the hangar where authors found a ship in combat, Arwing three, peppy told the Arwing was modified for greater mobility and speed, also told Landmaster on the tank, this was a much more different this was six wheels Canoes and two interchangeable, a few hours after reading the instructions in the Arwing and Landmaster, spyro by his new team, the galactic fenix, including craft katt, lucy and bill, when the galactic ready detachment They were exposed, bound katina, spyro knew if I wanted to stop Andross had to team up to defeat elite split when they reached katina, spyro began collecting information on the Star Wolf team and finally found information, that the Star Wolf team were in a space station in zeta sector, spyro found good information, when I return to the ship, katt, lucy and Bill were gone, spyro call to Cornelia

Peppy: hello commander, I guess Lucy and the others were

SpyroZ: yes sir, I found the information requested, the Star Wolf team zeta sector this one a space station

Peppy: good work Commander, now meets the other hand, capture the Star Wolf team, over and out

SpyroZ: kig, motors turn, next stop zeta sector

Kig: immediately sir

spyro was determined to capture the Star Wolf team, the ship lurched strong detachment, but would not be easy to capture, would also find much danger in this adventure that awaited him, but is it possible that a dragon that never Was in space, may turn a space hero and save his world, or will rise maccloud Fox and Star Fox team, but this is safe, will not rest until spyro save your home

Mission 1: completed

continue


	2. Chapter 2

GALACTIC STAR: THE RETURN OF Andross PT2

Mission 2: persecution in dinosaur planet

Sargasso, 5:30 a.m..

the galactic fenix Sargasso traveled from katina up the mission to capture the team star wolf, and bring cornelia for trial, also get information about krystal, former star fox team member, spyro had a very important mission and would not waver in this time, her whole world had to free them from the evil Andross, the space station where refugees are members of star wolf team is in front of the ship, using the stealth mode, put the galactic spyro fenix, distance to avoid the detected.

SpyroZ: according kig, work, prepares the electromagnetic cannon

Kig: sir, you think you go?

SpyroZ: if we follow them and catch them evacuate

Kig: sir, no activity in the person of launching stage of this season, there are three ways of life

SpyroZ: uses heat scanner and identify them

kig was connected to the scanner, thermal signal showed the silhouette of three people, spyro identify two, a wolf, a panther and kig identify a chameleon, they, the members of star wolf, Spyro could take them by surprise as they were off guard, ordered her to spyro the electromagnetic gun, the gun was very powerful, is capable of destroying everything within a radius of one hundred kilometers around, the idea was to shoot at low power to shake the station and come out to investigate, to pull the trigger, the gun started to charge energy in the space station, team leader o'donell wolf wolf star, arguing with its pilots, apparently powalski lion and panther caroso, wanted to put someone else in the team, a woman as krystal is long gone, while outside in the galactic fenix the electromagnetic gun was ready to fire.

SpyroZ: kig, carefully pointing not want to explode

Kig: Yes, sir

carefully targeted, put the barrel in kig potion, and I hope the signal, the gun was loaded with enough energy to cause damage to a mountain, while at the station, wolf and bear no complaints panther and lion.

Wolf: listen I'm sick!, All you do is complain!

Panther: Panther believes that krystal should return

Leon: You and that little bitch, she went and also stop talking in the third person!

Panther: leon's jealous girlfriend that tubiera panther

leon was going crazy, could not stand the speech of panther, wolf only thing I wanted was to send those two to the hospital, suddenly it shook the space station, and one Explosion was heard on one of the decks, spyro had shot , the firing of cannon fenix galactic electromagnetic damage caused quite ugly.

Wolf (voice of fury) They hell was that!?

Leon: Explosion but it was a very strong

Panther: I panther, I suggest we Let's go from here

Wolf: the wolf star team, never escapes, and less when

before wolf finished speaking, another estabes Explosion occurred on the stabilizers and the station collapsed to one side, the plan was working perfectly, a wolf, panther and lion, not stay another one to escape, ran to the hangar , and everyone rose to their ship, and took off.

SpyroZ: kig, and worked out, let them

Kig: once Mr.

the galactic fenix returned to normal, and went after the ships fugitive galatic spyro fenix knew that was fast but not enough to reach those ships.

SpyroZ: kig, prepares the arwing three

Kig: sir, not a bit hasty use, not practiced in the

SpyroZ: practice makes perfect, and in this case the pilot, prepare it now!

Kig: soon, Mr.

SpyroZ: make haste, and the hoists are heating

while readying the arwing kig three the galactic fenix had much precione in engines spyro accelerated knew that if these could explode.

Kig: Sir, the arwing three is ready for takeoff

SpyroZ: from acuardo, takes over, I'm going out, and try not to move much the engines

Kig: Yes, sir

kig was connected to the controls of the ship, spyro ran through the halls to the person of launching stage, the arwing three was on a launch rail hanging from the ceiling, jump spyro arwing cabin, put on the belt, closed the cabin and prepared.

SpyroZ: fine, zero-gravity control is fine, also the weapons, the controls are like a game, to take off

Spyro turned on the engine, and the arwing left the ship at high speed, the red wolf fang ship to detect a arwing hacercaba at high speed, spyro was closer than before wolf ordered evasive action, handling the arwing three was incredible, spyro put her behind the rainbow arwing delta leon ship, things were improving all the time.

SpyroZ: the party started

Leon: disgusting reptile, you will die by my laser!

SpyroZ: intentalo chameleon stinky!

Leon: regret that!

both ships entered combat, panther and wolf also joined the arwing three was fast, thanks to changes that General peppy iso him on the chassis, its additional spoilers allowed him to turn his own axis, also with a brake contava zero- g, its engine was larger, more powerful, allowing large volocidad accelerate, and this served him very much because it would not be easy to deal with star wolf.

SpyroZ: after this, I'll change the name of this ship

Wolf: Come on, acabenlo!

Panther: Panther eliminate you, and return with panther krystal

SpyroZ: krystal? Now I remember where it is?

Panther: Panther never would tell you, where your beloved krystal

SpyroZ:'ll have information sacarde shot!

spyro leon walked away, and went after panther, the best way is Garle provoke an enemy, and callus panther round, spyro learned these things because an old friend of his, altair rifochen, a pilot who lived on planet earth in Germany, at the time of the time of the First World War, and spyro told that the best way to win was to be smarter than the enemy, spyro knew that if captured a panther, would be much more difficult to capture the other two but at Spyro encantavan challenges him, the space battle was difficult and more with the asteroid field above, although that does not care about spyro, the arwing three quarters dava not the black rose, and wolf and lion decided to let panther was settled alone, black rose arwing tratava of losing three but Spyro was a pilot worthy of respect, could not lose panther, wolf and lion were also close but the maneuvers of black rose, and arwing three were way too fast and they were told it would be put not, spyro had a clean shot at, fired two plasma bombs, these were in the estavilisador, the black rose Commencing spin out of control, spyro had the victory, suddenly came a pod of rescue, and panther was inside.

SpyroZ: kig now!

Kig: tow hook shooting

The plan worked, and had a panther, kig inside the galactic metio what fenix, take it out of the sheath, and shot a straitjacket, and got into cell cube, this cube had additional protection hacercara anyone to inside walls of the cube would receive a strong electric shock and also was reinforced on the outside.

Kig: sir, panther is locked

SpyroZ: kig good job!

Kig: Sir, the other two ships are escaping, are about to enter hyperspace

SpyroZ: kig, you have to follow!

Kig: once Mr.

the two ships came to light speed, kig optubo the coordinates, and both ships lansaron behind them, the two ships came out of hyperspace fujitivas in the worst possible place, saurian, the planet dinosuario.

Sauria, 6:00 a.m..

Leon: is saurian!

Wolf: hell, and there is no power to enter into hyperspace!

in that, the phoenix came out of hyperspace galactic, like the arwing three spyro saw them and came after them, and coming close to the planet, the galactic fenix makes a suicidal maneuver enviste the rainbow delta, and fang network, both ships barely dodging the huge ship that they came Ensim, kig maneuvered the ship again and again lanso against them, estabes wolf maneuvered to the left and to the right would maneuvered leon, but this time the galactic fenix deviated and they did not see the three arwing this shot in front of them that three missiles, the elusive but leon wolf could not.

Leon: ahhhhh!

Wolf: damn!

SpyroZ: I came to capture them, and that are!

depronto every ship shook with great force, the planet's gravity was attracting, ships fell like stone, fenix galictic was too big to enter the tip adtmosfera, so kig put pansa ship, that would avoid that piecemeal despedasara

Kig: Sir, you better get back, I will open the gate of the hangar

SpyroZ: copying kig

Kig: SANOR the door is open, land whenever

Spyro entered the ship and for coupling the three arwing repair, spyro ran to the bridge and took the controls of the ship, he knew perfectly well that if the ship was suffering damage, could not take the pricioneros to Corneria, peppy call spyro to send a ship if it gets worse, wolf and lion, spun out of control, apparently plasma missiles spyro got shot in the stabilizers, and this complicates things, waited for the right time when the galactic fenix walked away the danger of shock, saw an opportunity, and they went out into two pods, each with weapons, and a motor, the galactic fenix took a turn, and returned to the attack, they were two pods estabes rescue against a mothership, which was slightly larger than the great fox, adiferencia of the two cargo ports had, and did not have that neck of duck that had the great fox, but if I had the same body of the great fox, plus one wing on each side the nava, these were sharp as two swords, and these off and retreated to aterrisaje, rescue pods wolf and leon were Thorntail serca Hollow, and a dinosaur who was nearby, saw the great ship chasing the pods, by heaven, the dinosaur was a ThornTail, send a messenger to tricky, the prince of the tribe earthwalker, quisas the ship would know because there was a battle on the planet, while the galactic fenix detubo and transported to spyro the kig planet.

Kig: successful transport, sir

SpyroZ: kig, put the ship in stealth mode, and wait for my signal

Kig: understand, sir

Spyro started to walk around, looking for signs of escape pods, pod finally found the lion, had struck a grove, but when spyro hacerca with blaster in hand, is carefully hacerco, but when I get to the sheath, was open, leon was not inside.

SpyroZ: junk!, Kig, scabbard is empty

Kig: Lord, remember he's a chameleon and you are a dragon, show the difference in species

spyro Entio he said kig, Spyro closed his hojos, and remembered what his teachers were saying when he was little, I always hear what's around you, and feel its energy, and spent a minute, and in that spyro is volt, and shot three times, gave plasma bullets at three points, and that was something moverce on branches, was leon, spyro branches shot and several were broken, but both shoot, the blaster is empty, immediately, spyro I take the empty cartridge and put a new one, active charger, and pointed with determination, spyro was ready to capture prey.

SpyroZ: salt coward, gives the face

Leon: what happens?, Dragon, puesdes not with me

SpyroZ: not quite!

Spyro turned and shot it again and this time gave lion's leg, and it fell to the floor, in pain, but the blaster was set to stun, not kill.

Leon: arggg!

SpyroZ: do not be a crybaby

Leon: damn you, I'll pay!

SpyroZ: kig, turn it up

Kig: immediately sir

As with Panther, kig what cancho climbed to the ship, then put a bandage on the wound, put his jacket, and got into another cube cell, now just missing o'donell wolf capture and spyro knew he would be a challenge, in that he heard a noise, and a group of what were rodiando earthwalker, these were soldiers and were triceratops, (to keep the environment, dinosaurs speak in their language, kig will translate ).

Triceratops: umera bed nono, cure macatunue, rertongo

SpyroZ: what thing?

Kig: Sir, he said, drop the gun and rindace, someone queire see, we

SpyroZ: wait a minute, you want me to deliver!?

Kig: sir, are bigger than you

SpyroZ: well, if you are

spyro the triceratops led to a city, and in that, appeared the prince of earthwalker, young styracosaurus tricky stood against the draconian, with face of doubt slowly examine the draconian, and finally this sitting, and said tricky .

Tricky: hello

SpyroZ: you speak my language?

Tricky: yes, speak any language very well, thanks to the universal translator that a friend gave me

SpyroZ: hey sorry for the mess

Tricky: no matter where your mission here tell me?

spyro contodo him what was happening, the arrival of Andross to your planet, when I reach Corneria, and also the creation of the dragon star team, also the mission that gave peppy, to capture the members of star wolf, and bring them to Corneria for prosecute when cucho tricky is peppy name is very excited, spyro also told him that the team star fox disappeared and no one came back to see a fox MacCloud, that got tricky sad that a good friend disappeared, tricky wonder if krystal was fine, and spyro said she had joined the star wolf and then when I try to go back to fox, everyone called traitor, and as she did not want to face his actions, he left and was never heard from her again returned in Corneria, the last thing I do know is that I take a ship and went aimlessly.

SpyroZ: you know if I come here before you go?

Tricky: if I come here, but he said he was gonna look for clues about his parents

SpyroZ: for now no one knows where it is, and peppy want to give him a chance to clear his name

Tricky: Really? and how?

SpyroZ: to join my team, as the second in command

Tricky: with that vastara, to clear his name

SpyroZ: yes, now I must go, I have to capture a wolf

Tricky: I'll alludar to capture

SpyroZ: thanks

without vasilar tricky with a group of earthwalker, and went in different directions to find the wolf sheath, the galactic fenix also used his radar to localisarlo finally got to the pod, but it was empty, and his soldiers tricky tracked throughout the perimeter, and the galactic fenix, was still scanning the area, very soon be night and was more difficult to trace, kig finally found him, but well armed in floating galeon and galeon that he belonged to the evil general scale, and if even work, means that the map did not disappear as it believed the avitantes of saurian, kig you notice about the galeon spyro and spyro'm not one to go back to the ship and take command of his ship to fight.

SpyroZ: kig, that thing is huge, do not think the galactic fenix can with that

Kig: cuarquier ship can counter this, Mr.

SpyroZ: it shows that I can trust you kig, now we're done with that boat

Kig: without mercy, sir?

SpyroZ: without mercy

came time to capture the more difficult members of star wolf, spyro had the strength of his galatic fenix, wolf the General galeon scale, all watching the two ships, without moverce quiet, not moved spyro commands the ship, and also moved the rudder wolf, no one moved a muscle, finally

Wolf: die!

SpyroZ: attack!

both ships accelerated and avalansaron large force over the galeon using its front began to shoot fireballs, and firing their guns fenix galactic laser, both ships fighting face to face, when both ships hacercan and felt a shock and a figure jump to the galleon, was to jump for spyro wolf face, without waiting for a wolf is hacerco reaction to spyro.

Wolf: I am surprised at your abilities

SpyroZ: thanks, now Surrender

Wolf: because you work for Corneria?, Why do not you join my team

SpyroZ: first, I'm not crazy to be with slag, as star wolf

Wolf: scum?

SpyroZ: yes, you and your team are scum underpaid useless!

Wolf: You know, I like your ship, is very similar to the great fox, fox mccloud my friend

SpyroZ: do not compare to the galactic phoenix with that ship

Wolf: ah, I see, your ship is really special, he is away?

SpyroZ: my android, knows that I can take care of myself

Wolf: try it, fight!

SpyroZ: as you like, come on!

both were launched against each other, was a melee fight, wolf peleava like everything a fighter, and not spyro quedava ago, lasando hooks, puñetasos, wolf was good fighting using your legs, spyro received blows to face and the stomach, and fully IGAD wolf and nose, while the two fought, wolf achievement taking the gun from his belt, and began to shoot without mercy spyro, spyro made his way behind the barrels and use them as shields, aprobechando sack his blaster and fire responded.

SpyroZ: holy canine!

Wolf: what happens?, Scary dragon!

SpyroZ: I fear I have not any criminal!

continuous shooting and spyro wolf responded to the fire, Spyro was slowly approaching a wolf finally estubo sure shot away, but the blaster ran out of ammunition and had no more spyro and cartridges, only had one option, to use their elemental powers, but if the tire is used, and since there was no energy crystals to recharge his power, was in trouble, in that kig, he said.

Kig: Sir, the glass worn on the chest is also a battery, can use his powers, but one at a time

SpyroZ: thanks kig

with the talk wofl walked away, and said

Wolf: child happens to you, you tired?

SpyroZ: no, but even I have spark!

spyro hands were loaded with electricity, wolf never saw anything like it, without question, or bacillary spyro wolf dropped straight lightning, dodging lightning, but as wise spyro was tired of using his powers but send kig cartridges achievement plasma for the blaster, spyro charge your weapon, and shoot Commencing merciless wolf spyro saw the plan, wolf took the helm of the galleon and turn in the direction of the palace Krazoa.

Tricky: spyro, do not let it destroy the palace, or the spirits Krazoa disperse!

SpyroZ: understood tricky, I'll stop wolf

Tricky: hurry

spyro concerned about the damage that would cause wolf, spyro ordered the fenix galactic galeon change the course of clashing with it, this would cause damage to the ship, but it was better to let an entire planet gets hurt, kig was ordered and accelerating at high speed, the galactic fenix was launched against the galleon, and as I plan spyro, the ship envisto hard to galeon, both ships were hit with a monatana, the galleon was shattered, and the galactic fenix subrio a series of blows to the fuselage cockpit spyro cover rolled by galeon, beating strong head arojado wolf was in the air and hit his right arm on a rock hard, wounded wolf tried to escape, dragging her body slowly in that Spyro awoke, stunned by the blow, Spyro got up and walked toward wolf, and husband.

SpyroZ: wolf o'odonell, these arrested!

Wolf: damn dragon!, Avenge me, I swear!

SpyroZ: tell that to the judge

Spyro took his pricionero to his ship, put a bandage on his arm, then fuersa shirt, and inside the cube metio cell, after all that madness, spyro is tired, and hungry, before leaving low the ship and said goodbye to trycky and other dinosaurs, but not that dinosaurs gave him a very special gift for averles helped that day, a shield dinotrueno, very tough and very strong, she loved the gift spyro, then returned to his ship, lit the engines and went to Corneria, and in space, spyro found to kig off and damaged, apparently hurt in the game against the galleon, I examine spyro kig, and with a few adjustments kig stay like new .

Kig: at your service, sir

SpyroZ: I'm glad you're in good

Kig: sir, and pricioneros?

SpyroZ: shut up, because you will not hear the kitchen and prepare me something, I have hunger

Kig: immediately, Mr.

while cocinava kig, spyro iso will check the ship, the collision caused damage to the structure and armason of the ship, and would not be cheap repair finally cosinar kig end of beef stew with mashed potatoes.

Kig: sir, your food is ready, he brought his plate eh

SpyroZ: thanks, always cook the same

Kig: I know sir, as this ship?

SpyroZ: the fuselage was damaged, must be repaired

Kig: Sir, a message of Corneria

SpyroZ: hell, here pendragon

Peppy: hi spyro, as I was?, The you captured?

SpyroZ: yes generally cubes are locked in cell

Peppy: excellent, apropocito, as I run the arwing three?

SpyroZ: excellent sir, wonder

Peppy: perfect, we will be waiting on the central database, over and out

SpyroZ: kig, let Corneria

Kig: once Mr.

kig headed to Corneria, and termeniaba spyro eating their lunch.

Corneria spaceport 12:00 am.

is noon on Corneria, people their busy lives, in the military base of Corneria, had been rumored that the team star wolf was captured immediately peppy met a military delegation to receive the galactic fenix in large building in the center of the city of Corneria, in one of the screens of the buildings, the music sounded newscast input a name dalmatian ana, is the host of the newscast.

Ana: very good afternoon Corneria City, ana twiser am, and is time for the noon news, an increase in the price of fuel for vehicles increased seventy percent, but now let military news, great comitiba is to gathered at the spaceport, apparently according to rumors, o'donell wolf, panther caroso and powalski lion were captured, and is now awaiting the arrival of the ship that brings them with more information, kai jackson

kai is a white cat, and the reporter sent to cover the event.

Kai: ana hello, good afternoon, and again, there movement at the spaceport here, by the arrival of the ship that brings members of star wolf, apparently it was discovered that they ultilizaron star fox team to defeat the anglars, very soon, wait, the ship is entering the city, escorted by the squadron bulldog.

the galactic fenix had reached Corneria, very carefully, the ship came to rest gently on the runway, the soldaos is hacercaron, cargo gate habrio and spyro left the ship, with a straight face, giving a signal hands, three vehicles with cargo platforms hacercaron the ship, and cautiously cell cubes loaded vehicles, inside were members of star wolf, and well secured, journalists, surrounded the car to get photos and IMAGES , spyro decendió of his ship, and all journalists what he went up to get a statement, the soldiers formed a chain to protect Spyro, the soldiers led him to peppy, and Spyro told him what happened, peppy was happy with results.

Peppy: well done commander

SpyroZ: thank you general

Lucy: I can not believe you just caught the star wolf

SpyroZ: it was not, it's my job

Peppy: Well, we have transferred your fee to the account from your computer, in total capturing the star wolf, are sixty thousand, and the work are about five hundred thousand, have a sum total of five hundred and sixty thousand I recommend you use the money for mantecion your ship, and hunting

SpyroZ: yes sir, as you hear those three arem to tell us where this krystal?

Peppy: we will question them, but it will be tomorrow

five minutes later, spyro step is answering the questions, news, newspapers, and a lot of things, the galactic fenix was damaged, and was taken to the workshops of dynamic space, also spyro, he changed the name to arwing three , called the hunting dracowing, and painted the fenix galactic blue with red and white painted it dracowing red lines, also got a cloud runer spyro, also painted it white with red lines, the repair of the galactic fenix estabva completed, after to buy supplies, weapons, and pay for repairs, returned to space spyro expecting their new mission, with the galacctic fenix suabidad admosfera crossed the Corneria, people surprised by the size of the ship, and gleamed bright new paint everywhere , but now had to meet an elite team, one as good as was star fox krystal spyro knew it was somewhere, and she could alludarle to save their planet from the evil Andross once and for all.

Mission 2: Complete


End file.
